Talk:Shapeir
Where does the reference to the "Rashid Sultanate" come from? As far as I know the games just call it the Sultinate of Shapeir.Baggins 20:14, March 29, 2010 (UTC) : I don't recall it ever actually being referred to as a Sultanate at all. It is, of course, since it's ruled by a Sultan. Calling it the "Al-Rashid sultanate" would be accurate, as long as the word "sultanate" wasn't capitalized. But I don't recall "Rashid Sultanate" at all. Grahamburger 20:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Its called a Sultanate in the Correspondence course. "Shapeir is a small Sultanate in the South."Baggins 20:23, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :: That's bad grammar, more than canon anything. Why would you capitalize an improper noun? Grahamburger 19:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't capitalize it, the writers of the manual did, and "Sultanate"'s have been capitalized in history; Delhi Sultanate, the Sultanate of Sulu, Ghaznavid Sultanate, Seljuk Sultanate of Rum, Sultanate of Zanzibar, Funj Sultanate of Sinnar, etc. So I guess it can be used as a "proper noun" at times. I'm no expert in "middle eastern grammar", but here is an example of an articlehttp://ramsar.wetlands.org/Portals/15/OMAN.pdf, where the author is talking about Oman, and refers to it as the "Sultanate" multiple times. As far as I can tell you an call something "a Sultanate", or "the Sultanate" if the term "sultanate" is part of the proper name of the nationhttp://www.ehl.ae/welcarediagnostic/PageContent.aspx?pageid=274&groupid=31. If another nation is a "sultinate" but does not have "Sultanate" as an official varation of its nation name, then it it would just be described as a "sultanate". You could refer to a capitalized, Sultanate, if it was part of a nation's name as a "sultanate" as well. However, in this case, following the pattern set forth by places such as Oman, we have the Shapeir Sultanate, or the Sultanate of Shapeir, rather than "Rashid Sultanate" (which seems to be fan fiction). :However, No offense, but I don't think we really have enough knowledge to understand what is and isn't considered grammatially correct within middle eastern cultures, we can only guess, LOL.Baggins 14:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :Right, but the difference between that rather involved list of sultanates and the description of Shapeir is that all of those capitalized sultanates are proper nouns. It is the Shapeir Sultanate or the Sultanate of Shapeir -- it should be a small sultanate (sultanate is not a proper noun in and of itself, as proper nouns are names not words). However, calling it "the Sultanate" when referencing a country that has been mentioned before, is still correct grammar. It's much like New Yorkers referring to New York City as "the City" or veterans of WWII calling that "the War". It's a shortening of a proper noun, slang but passable grammar. See what I'm saying? :P Middle Eastern cultures may have their own rules for that, but that's because they have their own languages. It may have slipped past the editors of the manual, but I don't have to like it. :P Grahamburger 07:20, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Point of note, the manual was written by Lori Ann Cole. She actually wrote or was involved with most of the field guides or manuals (she co-wrote some of them with Corey Cole or Lorelei Shannon). If she made a mistake or actually purposely intended for it to be a proper name, doesn't really matter, but the quote was repeated in QFG Anthology as well.Baggins 16:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Someone wanna fix the infobox template? It shouldn't show the brackets around the picture... and should allow resizing of the pictures without the brackets.Baggins 12:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) : I'd love to, but I can't figure out how... :-\ I just tried, and all I managed to do was make it HUGE so I gave up. No idea what's going on with that. Grahamburger 19:15, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Directions Technically Shapeir should be more or less what southeast of Silmaria? Is there any references beyond the common, "east, west, north and south", that states more specifically that either Shapeir is southeast of Silmaria, or that Silmaria is northwest of Shapeir or at least two seperate lines from characters either stating that its "east", and other line saying that its "south" within the same game. Or did the games stick to the tetralogy directions? The place to check I think would be QFGV and talking to the katta. But I think they just use the whole vague east/west lingo.